


The Truth is Written on Your Skin

by brightasstars



Series: SHBingo Fics [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shifters, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Four Eelemnts Legends and Myths, M/M, Rituals, Soulmarks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/pseuds/brightasstars
Summary: Square Filled: Soulmate AULuke knew Alec was right, he was probably the best choice for this mission. He could fly and he could fight, he was strong, noble, fearsome, protective, and most of all, he fought to death to defend his territory. And territory in his case might be a precious object, or even a living creature, rather than a piece of land. Whatever was there to protect, Alec would have done it.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: SHBingo Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072829
Comments: 26
Kudos: 137
Collections: SHBingo 20-21





	The Truth is Written on Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NvrLndBoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/gifts).



> This is my birthday gift for you Bastian, my smart, gentle, caring, thoughtful, brave, amazing friend.
> 
> I wish you the best of the birthdays, full of love and kindness, just like you deserve.  
> Hope you'll enjoy this day and all the others to come.
> 
> ... Remember when I asked you about mythical beasts and animals? Well... now you know why...

_"He's more myself than I am_. _Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same." - E. Bronte, Wuthering Heights_

There had been days where all the four elements were balanced and amongst the humans lived magical creatures made up of earth, water, air, and fire. They were all shifters of some kind and their animal form was related to the element they belonged to. The relationships and bonds between the different elements kept harmony in the universe until a demon disrupted it, removing the secret stone of equilibrium from a cave and blaming the shifters for the disbalance that badly influenced the life of all the living creatures. 

Shifters were then isolated until any form or fraternizing between them and the humans was strictly forbidden. They were haunted, killed or banished, until they had to live in obscurity, hiding themselves between those rare mortals that accepted them and helped them hide.

Alec had been alive for centuries, moving and hiding from town to town to pass unnoticed, protecting the humans that lived next to him, and defending them. Being a shifter was a rare gift in the world he lived in, a gift and a curse at the same time. To protect their own lives and the life of the ones they loved, his family had to part and each one of them had to build his own life far away from the others.

They gathered once a year, taking advantage of some huge mundane festivity or celebration, where people reunited together, and ate, and drank so much that they didn't notice them. Otherwise they searched for each other only when there was a threat, a danger, or something to be solved that humans couldn't do on their own.

He rarely could let his animal form come out in the open even between the shifters since he was a mythological creature that hadn’t been seen or found in centuries. He used to smile when he spotted his effigy on emblems, badges or flags. It felt strange, knowing to be the living proof of something most of the humans just imagined to be an imaginary beast.

He’d lived through all those years witnessing so many changes, changing location and place so many times that he couldn’t even count. 

He'd moved to this small town near the mountains and a huge forest a couple of years before, always hoping that with each change of place could come also a change of living. 

There had been nights where all that solitude came crashing against him, loud and overwhelming, and days in which he could spot her black silhouette following his shade, reminding him that he was the only one left of his family without a soulmate. 

He was born with an upside down triangle on his wrist, the apex pointing to the crook of his elbow, its sides barely a grey line on his skin. _Water._ And this was the strangest thing that had ever happened among all the shifters he met. All of them, infact, had a soulmark that matched the element their shifter form belonged to. And Alec's wasn't water. 

He could still remember when the triangle made his first appearance on his wrist, his grandmother telling him -- _Water. Or you'll be lonely all your life, or you're destined to change the world_ \--

He was just a child and really didn't understand what that meant, but he sadly learned it as the centuries went by. All his siblings and friends hasd found their soulmate, he was the only one remained. He knew that it would have been harder for him, but his hope was becoming weaker and weaker as the years passed. 

He slowly got used to his loneliness but could never get past the fact that somewhere around the world there was a soul, as lost and alone as he was, wondering why on earth she was the only one that matched with a different element.

Maybe, just maybe, one of the next changes, one of the next continents, one of the next lives would have been the right one, the one in which they’d cross each other's path, and then moved on to face the eternity together.

  
  
  
  


He was lost in his thoughts when his phone vibrated in his back pocket. 

"Izzy?"

"Alec, we're needed. The Shifter’s Alliance had been summoned. Five thirty, tomorrow, there's something bad happening in the arctic ocean," and she dropped the call.

Alec looked at the sky above. How many years had passed since the last threat, he couldn't remember. He switched the TV on, zapping to the news channel listening and peeking at the images while cooking. 

He closed the tap off and turned with the salad in his hands when the speaker started talking about thousands of creatures dying in the arctic sea, just at the border of the polar circle, without an explanation.

So that was it. What Izzy was talking about. 

He waited for the night to fall, dark and heavy above the mountains, before he went outside and shifted. He felt the surge of all his power cursing through him as he opened his big wings and soared high.

Flying always gave him a sense of freedom he never had in his human form, it felt wonderful looking out at the world from a stars' point of view, up in the air. It was his element, his birth, his origin, the place where he belonged, where he drew his power from, where he felt really home. 

He looked at the small lights shimmering like glitter, an intricate maze of twinkles on the land beneath him, then at the dark and deep expanses of water, and finally stared at the point where the dark blue sky almost faded to black as he finally boosted up and floated above the grey clouds, so thick and dense that even the moon’s light had trouble seeping through them.

He loved this feeling of being detached from the earth, watching everything from another perspective. It had always made him realize how small he was, how everything was so perfect, how all the elements were made to blend and merge together. 

He landed graciously next to a huge lion, his fur shining under the sunset, his green eyes staring at him.

The animal roared and stepped closer to Alec.

"Why haven't you shifted back?" Alec asked his brother, shivering as he felt the winter's wind creeping under his sweater, but before both could do anything a red small fox crawled underneath the lion's belly.

"Ah, waiting for Clary of course."

Both the creatures went back to their human form and hugged him, tight.

"Alec, …still on your own?"

Alec huffed against Jace's shoulder, "Stop being an idiot. You called me ...when was that? Three days ago? C’mon Jace…," and he disentangled from his arms.

"Who knows? You could have hit him during your flight!"

"We all know Alec's soulmate can't and won't fly," a shrilling voice answered from behind a huge tree.

"Izzy…," Alec exhaled as he walked toward his sister, losing himself in the softness of her silky long hair.

“Let’s go inside, all of you here, Luke is waiting for us.”

  
  


Alec met Luke the day Clary entered into Jace’s life. He was a werewolf, a good man, wise and generous, and a perfect leader for the Shifter's Alliance.

He was pacing the wooden floor of his home as he talked to some other shifters. There weren't many of them left anymore.

Alec remained at the back of the crowded room, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed on his chest, ready to listen, and waiting for the best time to reveal his presence.

"It seems we have a big problem near the arctic pole, right where our sacred cave is, where the source of all our shifters powers come from," Luke said pushing a button on a remote that made a rolling screen come down.

Whales and fishes floating dead on the surface of the sea.

"This is the same demon that disrupted the balance of all the elements the first time. We are sure. I fear… Me and the oldest ones around here fear that she has come searching for the _Zeolite Crystal_ and that she probably found it. This crystal you may be unfamiliar with, represents all four elements. It is an alchemical combination of earth, water, fire and air."

The silence was thick into the room.

"If it is that powerful, why hasn't that stone been activated or used so far?" Alec asked and all the faces turned toward him.

Some of the shifters made an imperceptible bow of their heads as they greeted him.

Luke sighed, because of course it was Alec Lightwood, asking the simplest but still unanswered questions of all.

"Not only we don't know where it is more precisely, but...we don't even know how to use it. There are many legends but no one really knows the truth of that."

Alec just nodded silently.

"We need to go there and if she's found the stone we need to stop her. That stone is our only hope to restore the previous balance between the elements."

"I'll go," Alec volunteered with no hesitation.

His siblings turned toward him and he realized they were about to argue, so he insisted.

"There is more than one reason I’m the one who should go, and you all know that. First of all, very few creatures can deal with me in a fight, my claws and feathers have healing powers to help whomever is hurt, and I have an eye for shiny objects, so it will be easier for me to spot the stone. Last, but not least, I'm the only one left in this room without a soulmate."

He moved from the door while he was talking, so that now he was standing in the middle of the room beside Luke, staring intensely at him.

Luke knew Alec was right, he was the best choice for this mission. He could fly and he could fight, he was strong, noble, fearsome, protective, and most of all, he fought to death to defend his territory. And territory in his case could have been a living creature, or even a precious object, rather than a piece of land. Whatever was there to protect, Alec would have done it.

"Dismiss the others and give me the details, I'll be leaving as the sun goes down," Alec concluded, spinning on his heels to look at the small crowd of shifters around them.

No one dared to object or say anything back. He was hailed as “the king of all creatures", and had gained respect along the centuries for his loyalty and selflessness.

"Any objections?" Luke asked, but no sound raised from the small group. "Then Lightwood it is then. You're all free to go, but keep in touch if we need any reinforcement."

The room emptied aside from Jace, Clary, Izzy and Simon.

"You just couldn't help it, do you?"

Alec exhaled, "Jace, you know that I'm right. For all the reasons I already listed."

"Yes. You are. And you were also very conscious that if you offered, no one would raised a hand against it. And if you ever…"

"I won't," he replied gently, circling Jace's arm with his hand. He smiled and spoke to him again, "you have Clary, and Izzy has Simon. You need to be safe and out of this. And if I ever am in danger, I promise I will ask for help."

Jace sighed and nodded, "Be careful."

The flight toward the arctic ocean was long, Alec knew that. He had to cover the maximum of the distance concealed by the darkness, so that he could cross the polar circle by the early morning light, and then fly undisturbed. He also knew that he had to stop sometimes to take a rest and save energy for whatever battle was to come. 

He shifted and spread his wings wide, waving them steadily as he rose from the land.

The sun was almost up, its rays bending through all the ice crystals, when he felt an itching on his left wing. At first he thought something was grasping on his feathers, but the sensation didn't ease off, even after he moved the wing energetically. As the time passed by the feeling turned into a sort of tingling that never left.

  
  


Magnus was resting against an isolated cliff in the middle of the sea, exhausted and drained, trying to escape from the sea monster that repeatedly raised from the waves, and to hide the stone as best as he could. He was frantically searching for a fissure in the rock to slide it in. His tail was fluttering in and out of the surface, quickly, even if his energy was slowly fading away.

The more the demon killed all the living entities in the sea, the more it tore an infinitesimal part of his life energy too, even if he was considerably stronger than any human man due to living at such great depths.

His ancestors had been the wardens of the crystal stone for centuries and he wasn't going to leave it to the demon that easily. Each one of his forefathers guarded the stone until he was born. Then all their hopes were on him, because of his soulmark. The sign drawn on his skin wasn't _water._

The triangle he had on his wrist had the apex pointing to his palm and just below it, it was horizontally cut by a straight line. His soulmate belonged to _air_ and that was the combination they had been waiting for all those years. 

But the demon must have been aware of the connection he had with the ocean, because instead of attacking him directly, he was killing all the living creatures around him, clearly with the purpose of making him weak, draining his powers, and so defeat him more easily.

Exhaustion was having the best of him when he felt a beating of wings and a sting on his wrist. His fingers tightened around the stone as his heart quickened, ready to face the worst.

Alec spotted a creature grasping on a cliff, and though he couldn't properly see what it was, it certainly didn't look like the sea huge serpent Luke had talked him about, and it seemed struggling to remain attached to the slippery rock.

He started to glide toward him when he saw a monstrous creature rising from beneath the waves, a dragon head with huge eyes and jaws and the body of a snake, pointing at the figure draped on the cliff.

Alec swooped down, as fast as he could, forcing himself to ignore the burning sensation on his left wing that was growing as he closed the distance between them.

When he was flying a few inches above him, he realized it was a Merman that the monster was about to attack and he immediately noticed that there was something glimmering inside the shifters' closed fist. The Merman had the stone and he was protecting it with his life.

Alec speeded up his movements to the point that the waves underneath him churned and that’s when Magnus noticed something was happening.

He rose his head toward the sky and saw a huge Griffin launching his attack to the monster. His eagle’s head was coated in grey and golden glossy feathers, and it curved in a huge yellow beak. At his shoulders, a pair of powerful wings emerged and behind them, the feathers faded into a tawny fur, and Magnus felt the skin on his wrist burn, as if it had been suddenly ignited. 

The sea serpent rose from the waves and pointed to the Griffin's wings, opening his jaws, but Alec swirled around and positioned just above the snake's head.

He curled his long and strong tail around the snake's neck, keeping him in place, then he hit its head with his beak as hard as he could, repeatedly, until he saw blood spilling and heard a loud cry echoing between the rocks and the ice that surrounded them.

The body of the beast shuddered under the assault, twisting and writhing amongst the waves as the Griffin’s claws closed around it and dragged him far from Magnus, leaving the Merman the time to recover and catch his breath. 

Magnus barely noticed the serpent rushing away from him and diving under the surface, since the burning coming from his arm was growing stronger by the minute.

He took a moment to look at his arm and saw that the faint drawing was now carved deep into his skin, a deep back line pulsing along with his hurried heartbeat. Even if he’d never experienced that feeling before, he knew what that meant.

_Soulmate_. He’d just met his soulmate.

After he saw the demon disappear under the waves covered in blood, Alec flew back to the Merman and grabbed him from his shoulders, carrying him, and landing him safe on a larger cliff.

Those claws that were designed to kill, that had dug deep into the serpent’s body, were like plumes on Magnus’ skin. He felt safe and protected, and he felt like he belonged. As soon as his body touched the ground, he rose his head, looking into two golden eyes that were staring at him, with curiosity and astonishment, and in less than a moment there was a tall, slender man, looking back at him with the same hope he was sure was reflected in his own eyes.

_Soulmate_.

Alec’s heart was stammering in his chest as his eyes scanned the beautiful creature spread on the stone in front of him. His triangle was now black and standing out against his pale skin. He was confused at first. 

A Merman? Could his soulmate be a Merman? 

Every shifter believed that these creatures were extinct for ages, and the stories that were told about them were terrific at best. These creatures were known to be both mysterious and enchanting, able to live beneath the sea but also on land, holding the power to control water and minds.

It was undisputed that Mermans and Mermaids were some of the most fascinating shifters the world had given birth to, but many believed that they were terrifying, and destructive, and dangerous.

But that one laying right there at his feet? He was the most perfect creature Alec had ever seen, and his eyes filled with tenderness, joy and a hint of desire too. He looked mesmerized at his tail slapping the rock twice and then disappearing, giving way to an incredible pair of toned legs.

Magnus rose on his feet and they looked at each other, instantly feeling that even if they belonged to different elements, they were born from the same soul, created from the same source of energy.

This instant, life-altering connection threw them off balance, suddenly aware that they could trust each other with anything, even if they’d just barely met. 

Alec raised it wrist and showed it to Magnus, whispering, “I’m Alexander and I am…”

“A Griffin. And my soulmate,” Magnus replied, showing Alec the matching mark on his right wrist.

“Yeah…,” Alec breathed out, “...so it seems. And you are?”

“Magnus…,” he replied quietly, feeling his legs giving out. 

"What's wrong?" Alec asked, moving towards.

"The monster is… it's...destroying the ocean...me… I…," it was even hard to speak, his arm reaching out and resting against Alec's shoulder, "me, I ...I share my heart and soul with the sea and its creatures. When I feel happy and I am good, life flourishes in the depths, and when I am not, each living being of the ocean is affected. But this relationship goes both ways...if something destroys the ocean, I will die too. I am losing my strength little by little and my powers as well. That's why I couldn't fight the demon controlling the water."

Alec looked at him struggling to stay upright, and suddenly his arms were around him, holding him up and against his chest, as by instinct his hand searched for Magnus' one, and Magnus felt a rush of energy cursing through him.

"What was that?" he wondered, too weak to realize what had just happened between them.

Alec cocked his head to whisper in his years the words his grandmother used to tell them when speaking about what a soulmate was, --You'll share with them thoughts _…--_

 _"...,_ life energy and powers _…,"_ Magnus finished the line. He reached out with his mind and silently talked, drinking in the expression in Alec's eyes, turning from incredulity to happiness, relishing in the sight of his smile spreading till it reached his jaws.

He was beautiful.

"So it's true," Alec muttered, "it's really you…"

Magnus sighed happily and smiled back, breathing their connection in, as Alec's hand tightened around his, now consciously letting his power and energy flowing into him.

"Yes, Alexander, it's really me. It's really you and I."

They held each other for a while, until Alec felt Magnus' limbs regaining their tone. He pulled back a little to check if he coiuld stand on his own and suddenly forgot all he wanted to ask.

"You're stunning," he mumbled instead, feeling his cheeks flare up at his own words.

Magnus chuckled a little, "How old are you?"

Alec frowned, "What is it with my age? Does that really matter right now?"

"It's just that...you blushed…so maybe you are…" -- _young_ \-- he thought and then realized that Alec must have _heard_ it.

He was beaming, his hazel eyes shining more than Magnus thought was possible.

"Never blushed before in three hundreds years"

"Never made anyone blush in almost four…"

They found themselves laughing as if it was a quiet Sunday morning, spent lazily inside. It felt so familiar, so comfortable.

Where had all those years gone? Because to Alec it seemed that they had always been together, that they had always known each other.

"If we had time, I'd be asking you everything," Magnus said, "but we don't."

"How long?"

"The demon will be back soon, fully healed. He wants the crystal stone. I don't know how he discovered that the Mermen were the keepers of this ancient stone that has the power to restore the balance between the elements, but he did. And now he wants to destroy it."

Alec looked puzzled and lost in his thoughts.

"If you had it for all these centuries and knew how to re-establish things, why haven't you done this before?"

Magnus stared at him, his eyes serious.

"You don't know?"

Alec shook his head. "No one knows, Magnus. No shifter I have ever met knows the secret of that stone. Neither the head of the alliance."

Magnus looked dumbstruck. He licked his lips and cleared his throat.

"To activate its power, the crystal needs two soulmates belonging to different elements."

Alec's eyes widened in awe.

"So it's us? Can we activate it?"

Magnus nodded silently, "but we have to kill the demon first. We have to bring the stone back to the cave where it had been forged when the world began. And the cave is now the place where the monster rests."

Alec remained silent for a while, then took Magnus' hand again, "My grandma told me that this mark I had on my skin meant or that I was destined to live a lonely life, which I am no more, or that I was destined to change the world. We are, Magnus. We already had strong powers of our own, before finding each other, but now, we can share them, and the demon doesn't know. He will try to weaken you more, but he doesn't know you can draw energy from me."

They spent the remaining time talking about the sea snake, its powers and its strength, and to implement the strategy to defeat him.

"I can rip his throat with my beak if you manage to keep him still for as long as it takes me to do that. Its neck is thin, I realized it while I held him in place with my tail," Alec suggested.

"I can control water, Alexander, you know that, but I need to gather all my strength to do that, you will be far away from me, and the demon is not gonna go easy on me now that he knows what makes me weak."

Alec seemed thinking, his fingers mindlessly brushing Magnus' arm.

"What?" Magnus asked

"I am sure I can share with you my strength through our minds. Let's try."

Magnus raised his brows up to his forehead, but Alec was already up on the rock looking down to where it faded straight into the sea.

"Here. Look. Do you think you could climb on this flat wall of the cliff only with your arms and hands if you were in your Merman form?"

He stood up and reached Alec to check himself.

"There is nothing to hold on to properly and it's slippery, I definitely couldn't, not to the top anyway."

Alec nodded, "Shift then."

"You want me to try?"

"I want _us_ to try.”

The gaze they shared was deep and full of promises.

"Ok," was all that Magnus said before Alec saw him diving into the waves and coming out from the surface with his long tail floating.

He reached for the cliff and started to climb, feeling his muscles flex under the strain. Then he felt something warm and gentle breaching his mind and a rush of power and strength pulling him up to the top.

He was breathing hard when he landed on the cold stone, his tail still hanging out from the edge.

"We did it," he breathed out.

He felt Alec's hands on his shoulders, gently stroking his skin, pinpricks and goosebumps following the feather touch of his fingers.

"We did. Come on now, let's take the monster by surprise."

"He will notice I have my energy back if I swim…"

"Who said anything about swimming? Surprise comes from the air this time, shift back, climb onto me, and hold on tight," he said as his body twitched and turned into the winged lion. 

As he positioned his legs astride the Griffin’s back, Magnus felt its muscles moving beneath his thighs as they took flight, the softness of his fur taking his breath away. 

The wind was whistling and bringing tears to his eyes, but he didn't care. It was such a wonderful feeling being able to fly above the ocean, something that he always dreamed of, watching things from above.

He leaned on the back of the animal and buried his head into the soft feathers of the Griffin's head, hearing a high-pitched whistling escaping from its beak.

The sea serpent was resting outside the cave, his eyes closed, his breath coming out in puffs.

\-- _Ready?--_ Magnus' heard inside his head and silently answered.

He wrapped his arms around the Griffin's neck and brought his legs up, letting them change. The moment Alec felt Magnus' grasping him, he curled his tail around his waist, pressing his chest against his back and securing him to his body, so that he could use his hands to control the waves.

Then he slowed his pace as they came closer, flapping his wings just the right amount to keep them up and in balance above the monster, letting Magnus do all the work.

Magnus waved a hand and he saw the waves raising and separating, blue water ropes tightening around the snake's body.

\-- _Jump now--_ Alec said.

The demon twitched and growled as he felt himself being tied up by the force of the sea. He didn't even have the time to open his eyes that he felt a scorching pain on his throat, as the Griffin's breached his skin and closed his beak around his neck, flapping his wings at full force and tugging.

He tried to writhe and fight back, but the water was keeping him trapped.

The head came off quicker than Alec had thought, and as soon as it touched the ground, the whole body of the demon disappeared.

He landed before the opening of the cage seeing Magnus already waiting outside, one hand extended toward him in invitation.

Alec reached out for him and gently leaned against Magnus' arm as they entered.

The walls of the cave were painted with drawings of the four elements, a deep crack dividing them, though it was clear that they had been all part of a single picture.

Magnus sat on the ground and Alec followed him.

They were facing each other, crossed legs, their breaths quick and deep.

"So how does this work?" Alec asked.

Magnus silently opened the palm where the crystal was hidden and invited Alec to bring his left hand around it, enclosing the stone, theyr marks facing each other.

"Our marks have to touch," Magnus' whispered.

Alec leaned his forehead against Magnus' and pushed his wrist further, so that the drawings were overlapping.

Then he moved a little closer. 

It was just a brief soft brush at first, before Magnus opened his mouth slightly and let Alec slide into the place he'd always belonged, as they shared their first kiss.

The sounds of their lips meeting and of their ragged breaths mingling was loud in the silence of the cave.

Magnus surrendered and let Alec in, his heart thumping hard in his chest.

The stone shone with multiple colors, its rays escaping beneath the fingers that were tightly closed around it, and enlightened the cave with pale green and light purple reflexes. The drawings that were parted before, took life and merged together again, forming a perfect sphere that shined with power.

Alec and Magnus were still kissing, when they felt the earth slightly quake beneath them.

They parted gasping.

"The axis shifted back into place," Magnus breathed out, "the elements are bound together again."

"I love you,” Alec said, “and I feel like I have been loving you forever, through all of these years, as if you had been living inside of me,” his lips stealing one more tender kiss, as his eyes were lost again in the deepness of Magnus' gaze.

"Because you were," Magnus replied against his lips, "we both were."

"Eternity doesn't scare me anymore now that you are here, Magnus."

Magnus hummed, "It doesn't look that dark and lonely as it seemed before."

They kissed and kissed, and kissed some more, until there was no light creeping in from the outside.

"Do we have to go back?" Magnus asked, his head resting on Alec's shoulder.

"No need to rush, we have plenty of time to do that. Right now all I want to do is stay here a little more, in your arms, until this darkness clears and another day begins, and then wait for the night to fall again on us, and wake up with you by my side."

Magnus raised his head to look at him.

"Don't talk as if we had to part. I'm yours from now on, Alexander."

Alec's fingers brushed his jaw, tenderly.

"I know but... this still seems like a dream to me…"

A wave rushed into the cave, its white frothy water softly caressing their bare feet. 

Magnus smiled as he dipped a finger in it, bringing some of the foam up to Alec's eyes.

"Me and you. Salt water mixed with air…,” and then they were kissing again.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @brightasstars
> 
> If you're 18 join us on the [ The Hunter's Moon Discord](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd)  
> 


End file.
